finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial City Dilmagia
Industrial City Dilmagia is a town in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. It is located in the eastern plains of the Dirnado mainland, near the coast. The pride and joy of the Dirnado people, Dilmagia is the only place in Lapis where airships are built. For that reason, envoys from all the different nations go there to buy airships. During the main scenario, the town is unlocked after clearing Ballen Passage Depths. A place of interest is the Vault, where the player can exchange Gale Keys for items. Story A long time ago, the town that would become Dilmagia was once home to the inventor Carrie, whose research was meant to protect herself and others from monsters. However, they were used for warfare against her wishes. Heartbroken, she destroyed her research to prevent further bloodshed and dedicated the rest of her life to peaceful science. Her philosophy is one reason why Dilmagia is now a neutral region. It is said that Dilmagia offered the famous dwarf Ruggles to move there, but he declined out of his love for Gronoa's "winds". He lived some 700 years ago approximately and witnessed the great disaster that befell Lapis at the conclusion of the Paladian civil war. A few hundred years ago, an engineer called Cid (later dubbed the "Father of Airships") taught the dwarves, led by General Nagflar, how to make airships to repay a favor. He also taught the pilot Falma how to pilot the vehicle, and she trained her successors in turn. The process of the first airship ever built in Lapis was recorded by the mysterious artist Melete in a series of paintings. After Cid's disappearance, Nagflar shared the necessary know-hows with humans, thus beginning Dilmagia's airship tradition. At the time, Cid's name quickly became the most prestigious of honors, passed down among airship engineers for fourteen generations after him. The party arrives at Dilmagia having walked through the Ballen Passage since Maranda Coast. The trio goes to the shipyard to ask whether they can borrow an airship and meet Lid, who is charge. She tells the trio they are out of luck as there are only military airships, which they won't lend to just anybody. Rain thus resigns himself to walking to the Wind Shrine, which Lid hears. She notices that Rain and Lasswell are knights of Grandshelt and will show them the quickest route as long as they protect her, as she needs crystals for her latest work. She also introduces them to Mechabo and the party promptly departs to Dwarves' Forge. Locations Dilmagia's town menu identifies the following places: *The Residential Area is where the Inn is located and where the player initially appears when visiting the town. It comprises the town's lower levels. The secret Vault, a place unknown to most people, is attended by Boar. *A shopping area, located a level above the residential area, houses the Weaponsmith and the Armorer in one floor and the Tool/Material Shop, the Gunsmith and the Accessory Shop in another, both floors connected by an escalator. *The Airship Dock is the highest level of the city, where at least three airships are parked. A man prevents access to the hangar that houses military airships, and no one but official staff is allowed there. There is also a shipyard, where the common people aren't allowed to enter if there are nobles around. Quests The town is involved in the quest "To Each His Own". Items ;Normal Chests ;Silver Chests Silver chests require Magic Keys to open. *Sleep Blade recipe Shops Item shop Armor shop Weapon shop Gunsmith Ability shop Material shop Accessories shop Gallery Dirnado concept art.png|Concept art. Trivia *Industrial City Dilmagia is featured in story event The Phantom Blueprint. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Towns